If I Tell You I Love You
by abandonfanship
Summary: The White and Red Rose families are on the brink of romantic revolution. Just in case that wasn't enough, with graduation for the Roses only months away and feelings still left unspoken, the previous Roses have cooked up a scheme in the form of a winter vacation. Nothing good can possibly come of this...right? Noriko/Shimako, Sachiko/Yumi/Touko, and other pairings.
1. Prologue

**If I Tell You I Love You**

_**abandonfanship**_

* * *

**chapter zero**

**Jealous Girls, Half-Baked Plans and Things We'll Never Say**

* * *

**Touko**

* * *

Jealousy is an ugly thing.

She knows this, she does.

And, really, she's always looked down on _those _girls, the ones who glare and whine and cling. I mean, really. How anticlimactic.

But then Touko meets Yumi, and it turns out that Touko is the jealous type, too.

And it wasn't ever even about Sachiko-_oneesama_. That had just been a habit, one that she'd perpetuated when she saw how much it bothered the plain girl with the pigtails, the one Sachiko was always going on about, the one even Suguru, in all his fabulousness, seemed taken with. She'd perpetuated it because it had been entertaining—she'd never seen anything quite like the expression Yumi's face when Touko had burst into the Rose Mansion on Sachiko-_onee-sama_'s arm.

And it had been_ fun_, that business of tormenting Yumi—of pretending to steal her precious oneesama from her just to see those deliciously _absurd _emotions flashing across her face like the Times Square Jumbotron.

And she's not sure when it changed—she thinks maybe she prodded Yumi a little much, pushed her a little too far. Maybe she got a little too attached to that ever-changing face. Either way, at some point, whatever the case, it stopped being quite so fun to tease Yumi—to watch her face turn that truly incredible shade of red when Touko dangled Sachiko before her like a particularly strict, emotionally constipated marionette.

And soon after that, it wasn't just unentertaining—it was downright _painful_, and poor Touko just couldn't understand _why. _And, yes, okay, _maybe _she was being just a little bit thick at that point, but could you, in good conscience, blame her? She'd spent her _entire life_ until that point clinging to things that were inevitably taken from her later—spent her entire life falling in love with people who just…_left_.

At least, she thinks, she's not as bad as Sachiko.

Except that she really, really is. Probably even worse, actually, because unlike Sachiko, Touko hasn't _quite _mastered that whole 'Ice Queen' charade just yet, and when she sees Yumi with somebody else (namely Sachiko or, Maria-sama forbid, the _oaf_, aka Hosokawa Kanako, aka 'that skank'), her face turns this angry shade of fuchsia and ninety percent of the time, she just can't stop herself from butting in and laying a less-than-subtle claim.

But at least she admits (and accepts) her own feelings, regardless of the cost. That's one thing (perhaps the only thing) she has to pit against Sachiko and her perfect hair and her perfect figure and _perfect _looks.

But really, she knows she'll never be able to compete (and _win_, at least) against those stormy, clouded blue eyes that shine like sapphire. She knows that Yumi will forever belong to the girl who found her (or, rather, scolded her) first—knows that it wouldn't matter even if she hadn't, because even if Touko had a lifetime of a head start, all Sachiko would have to do would be to walk in and _look _at Yumi with those (stupid) beautiful eyes and Yumi would be hers.

So it doesn't even make sense to be jealous, not really.

Not that said fact makes any difference, of course. Jealousy is hardly rational, and hard to suppress at the best of times. Needless to say, Touko, who grew up with _Sachiko _as a model, had a harder time of it to begin with, let alone when faced with the prospect of losing the only person she's ever truly _loved _(like _that_, at least) to the first person who ever truly loved _her_.

And Yumi does love her—even Touko isn't jaded enough to deny that. She isn't one of those sad, soppy girls with their whining and bitching about how their precious onee-samas don't _love_ them.

It's just that…well…it's _Yumi_.

Yumi would love a _cockroach _if it gave her half a reason.

Touko has found that it's best not to dwell on this particular fact.

But where was she?

Right. Jealousy.

Apparently, at least according to all the books she's ever read, jealousy is a very ugly emotion. And Touko is quite sure that it's even uglier on her, a scrawny, bratty little charity case who's in love with the girl who's in love with a goddess. Thus, it infuriates her to absolutely _no end _when she can't stop her hands from forming tight fists in the pockets of her uniform whenever Sachiko touches Yumi—annoys her to a ridiculous extent when she can't stop herself from sulking when she catches Yumi preening beneath any little pet or praise bestowed upon her by her cousin (said annoyance is tenfold when she catches Noriko watching her with that stupid, pitying look, like she's a dog that got kicked into the rain or something, like Noriko's not pathetically smitten with her own onee-sama).

What bothers Touko the most, however, is when Yumi notices her silence and/or sulking and looks at her with that absolutely heart-wrenching mix of confusion and concern. Because really, Touko should have built up some form of resistance by now—after all, she's known Yumi for the better half of a year, and has been actively 'courted' by her for the majority of that time. It's just that…she hasn't. And that scares her. It scares her more than the prospect of losing Sachiko _ever_ had (which makes her first few weeks at Lillian seem so _trivial _by comparison that she kind of wants to curl into a ball and die of embarrassment), and Touko doesn't like being scared.

Like Sachiko, she likes being in control.

Like Sachiko, she's terrified of relying on anyone else for _anything_.

Like Sachiko, she is, despite any attempts to imply otherwise, quite a jealous person, a trait which has been fed by years of give and take—years of love and loss.

Unlike Sachiko, however, she isn't quite so good at hiding it.

And unlike Sachiko, Touko _isn't _Ogasawara Sachiko, which may just be the biggest obstacle keeping her forever just a hairsbreadth away from the one thing she wants more than anything she's ever wanted before; the one thing she's ever _truly_ needed.

_Yumi-sama._

Jealousy is just such an ugly emotion.

And it's not like Touko doesn't know this already.

It doesn't even make _sense _to be jealous, because as long as she continues to be _her _and continues _not _to be Sachiko, she never had a chance anyway.

And really, the more jealous she gets, the uglier she becomes—at least, according to all the books the tutors have shoved down her throat all these years.

Touko feels like she's got to be the ugliest girl in the world if that really is the case, but it bothers her much less than it should.

Because what does it matter, whether she's ugly or pretty or somewhere in between, when she'll always be just a tiny bit plainer than Sachiko, with her stupid blue eyes and her stupid ebony hair and her _stupid _Mona Lisa smile that captured Yumi's heart?

* * *

**Noriko**

* * *

Shimako is pretty.

Like, stupidly pretty. _Blindingly _pretty, even. She is, perhaps, the only girl in the world who could stand shoulder to shoulder with Ogasawara Sachiko and come out with her head held high (though perhaps such brazenly contradictory types of beauty ought not to be compared in the first place).

Still, she doesn't act like a pretty girl. She isn't haughty or bitchy (coughSachikocough) or vain—instead, she's reserved, soft-spoken, and maybe just a little bit strange.

Sometimes (rarely, hardly ever, but sometimes), Noriko finds herself almost sort-of wishing she acted just a _little_ bit prettier, because that would just make everything _so _much easier.

Because pretty girls can be just so _ugly_, and Noriko is absolutely _certain_ that she'd never find herself in the compromising situation she's found herself in, were Shimako just a little bit more of a cliché.

Wishful thinking, of course, never got anybody anywhere.

The reality of the situation is that Noriko, much like her best friend (and occasional partner in crime), Touko, has found herself utterly, inexplicably in love with her onee-sama.

Of course, there is that added factor of Shimako's lifelong dream of becoming a very Catholic, very celibate nun. That's kind of a bitch.

Still, Noriko is grateful that, regardless of whether her feelings will ever be returned, she is the only one in Shimako's eyes. While Yumi's willingness to let just about anyone and everyone (including stalkers like 'the _oaf_', as Touko so delicately nicknamed Hosokawa Kanako) into her heart was endearing and, admittedly, one of her most loveable and defining traits, Noriko can't imagine what it would feel like if Shimako were the same. Unlike Touko, Noriko is not a particularly jealous person—still, the thought of Shimako being taken from her by some faceless, unnamed rival is enough to set her blood boiling.

Which is, in turn, enough to arouse Shimako's 'onee-sama' senses, and Noriko has to spend the next half-hour (and only that short a time because classes would otherwise have gotten in the way) convincing the brunette that yes, she is, in fact, _fine_, that she just woke up with a bit of a headache. Which is apparently the wrong thing to say, because the next thing she knows, Shimako's cool, gentle hand has found its way to her forehead, making Noriko flush deeply enough that she's halfway convinced she _is _running a fever. Still, Shimako pulls away after a moment, seemingly satiated, only to draw even closer and pull Noriko into a surprisingly firm hug that seems to last forever and ends a moment too soon. Noriko feels long, gentle fingers running through her hair as Shimako stands, positioning herself immediately beside her petite soeur, close enough so that the younger girl can feel her leg pressing against her arm through the cloth of their uniforms. Another minute of this and Noriko decides she won't be able to stand it much longer without actually leaning against Shimako and allowing the sensation to completely envelope her, so she leaps to her feet, only startling Shimako a little bit (it would seem as though the latter has become accustomed to Noriko's spontaneity to some degree), and excuses herself, claiming late to class.

Touko smirks at her as she hurries out.

Noriko waits until the older girls aren't looking and shoots Touko the finger around the strap of her bookbag.

Because Touko really is infuriating sometimes—after all, she's the _last_ person who should be making fun of Noriko's predicament, her own situation being, if possible, even more pitiable. Being in love with Yumi…Noriko can't imagine having to share Shimako, let alone having to compete for her with a person who holds a permanent lease on more than (roughly) seventy percent of her heart. Still, Noriko does see the way Yumi looks at Touko when the latter is in one of her moods, and she can't help but be just a little bit jealous.

Because, really, it isn't like Touko doesn't have a _chance._ It's not as though Yumi's going to join the freaking convent immediately following graduation, or anything like that.

Noriko shakes the bitter thoughts from her head. She's done so well at being supportive up until this point, so much so that even perceptive Shimako is completely oblivious to even the slightest inkling of Noriko's true feelings. That shouldn't stop now. It _can't_.

Still, Noriko can't help but wonder whether there's just the slightest possibility—there has to be, right? Something about the law of something-or-other…she heard it on the History Channel. Basically, where there's a situation, there's at least some infinitesimal probability that it may happen. And it isn't as if Noriko would be hurting anyone if she just did a little test—if Shimako really did love her in a purely platonic sense, it wouldn't bother her if Noriko were to date somebody else, and it might even help Noriko to get over these ridiculous feelings of hers.

And if it did bother Shimako…

Well, they'd go from there.

But that, Noriko thinks, is highly unlikely. This is just an experiment—just a last-ditch solution that will provide her with the closure she so desperately needs. And now all she needs to do is sit back and watch.

Also find a boyfriend. Or girlfriend.

_Oh, or both. Hehe._

Despite her inner amusement, she huffs, shoulders slumping slightly. This whole scheme is starting to seem like more and more effort the longer she thinks on it.

She wonders if she can get Touko to help out as a co-conspirator, then immediately decides to save that thought for later, because Maria only knows what Touko would want in return.

* * *

"This is gonna be _fun_."

"Watch it, Sei," a pretty brunette, dressed in business-casual attire, hums from the blonde's right, following her gaze to the group of girls walking down the path (walking, not running, so as not to disturb the pleats in their skirts…), and to two subgroups in particular. "Don't push it."

"When have I _ever _pushed anything, Youko?"

The brunette, Youko, doesn't even bother to roll her eyes, instead folding her arms loosely across her chest and leaning back against the wall where the two were standing near the front gates. "They don't need interference."

The blonde, Sei, snorts, decidedly unladylike. "And I bet it's just _killing_ you, huh?"

Youko's lips twitch upwards just slightly, effecting just the smallest hint of an enigmatic (and more than a little bit amused) smile. "I wonder," she murmurs in place of an answer, dark eyes following the girls even as she begins to spot the recognition on their faces. She pushes gracefully off from the wall with one heeled boot, leaving the blonde staring after her, half in confusion, half in admiration.

Then a pig-tailed brunette pops out from behind a raven-haired beauty, and the somewhat deep expression instantly switches to one of a perverted old man as she tromps over to the girl, throwing her arms around her and nearly sending them both toppling to the ground.

"_Yu-mi-channn_!"

She continues to 'cuddle' the squawking brunette up until she is sharply reprimanded by the raven-haired beauty from behind which the girl had initially appeared (and is simultaneously whacked over the head with what feels like a nine-iron, but is, in reality, the book bag of a rather disagreeable brunette with drill-like hair—"Sorry, didn't see you there, Sei-sama!"). Drawing back and allowing the girl to reclaim her soeur, Sei watches Touko carefully, though she needn't have bothered, given how plainly the girl's emotions were scribbled across her face. She was rapidly turning a very unhealthy shade of crimson, her hands clenching the strap of her book bag as if it were her lifeline.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sei notices another spectator—one who had not-so-subtly drawn closer to the beautiful brunette accompanying her at first sight of the mischievous blonde. Shimako, for her part, doesn't seem to mind at all, though she's gradually reddening, a distant counterpart to Touko's own fire-breathing dragon impression. Still, Sei doesn't miss the dark eyes boring into the side of her head, nor does she miss the barely-there, blink-and-you'll-miss-it flicker of insecurity in those same eyes.

She steps back, allowing Youko to take over the niceties (that's never been Sei's style, anyway) and continuing to survey the group before her. They haven't made much progress since she's been away, but that's okay—she's been expecting that. In fact, she's somewhat glad that they've remained so trapped by their own feelings—this whole situation would be _unbelievably_ boring had they managed to do something about all that stifling UST. But this…this would be _fun._

Maybe she should give Eriko a call…

* * *

**A/N: So, on a scale of suck to fracktastic, how was it? No, kidding. Seriously, though, leave a review if you liked and want me to continue! I love this fandom, and I hate that it's totally dying. One little sidenote- I posted a prologue similar to this on another account at one point, in case parts of it sound familiar (it should be relatively different, though, given how long it's been). Anyway, if you want me to continue, PLEASE drop a review! Pairings at this point are up in the air, although I would say definitely expect canon (fanon?) from most- I'm not sure what to do with those Chinesis...es...yet, so feel free to give me your opinion! Also, the story is NOT going to be in present tense, or in this weird writing style- this is just the way I usually write prologues! I'm trying to come off writer's block, so please bear with me! **

**I think that's all for now, so...I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to let me know what kind of pairings/situations you want to see! You never know what'll get me all raring to write :P **

**Even if you don't have any particular suggestions, please do review- my reviewers always mean a lot to me motivation-wise, and I'd like to see if I can get this fandom started up just a little bit once again! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Replies to reviews will be on the bottom of the page, in case you guys just want to get straight to the story without having to scroll through my tedious words! For now, I'll just give a quick THANKS to all my reviewers so far—I've replied to your reviews at the bottom of the page, as I said :) You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**A/A/N: Hey guys, be sure to tell me your opinions on the Noriko/Shimako pairing (as in how you think it should happen). I'm going with the boyfriend/girlfriend thing (for now) because that would be my gut reaction…at least it was. I think it'll be more successful for Noriko, though xP But would Shimako react to that, do you think, if she were pushed far enough? Assuming she does feel the same about Noriko (which she does, like, obvsly). Or would it have to be something else? I personally think the challenge of writing Shimako as somewhat jealous of Noriko's potential partner would be fun, but that's me. Make sure to review and tell me your opinions, guys!**

* * *

**chapter one**

**Let the Games Begin**

* * *

"Might I ask what you are doing here, Sei-sama?"

Touko glanced over at her cousin, silently asking the same question of the blonde, but reluctant to jump into the conversation. The main reason for that may or may not have been the fact that with Sachiko so preoccupied with being annoyed with Sei, Touko had Yumi all to herself, if only for a few minutes. Yumi, of course, was fretting over Sachiko (as usual), biting her lip with a worried look in her eyes.

Averting her gaze from the older girl, Touko summoned all the courage in her (relatively small) body and managed to reach out and grab Yumi's hand under the table. Yumi gave a laughable start, but, thankfully, managed to refrain from squawking like a dinosaur. The older girl turned toward Touko, who was still looking away, though her cheeks were beginning to flush a deep red, and glanced down at their intertwined hands. Then she looked back up, staring at Touko until the latter was forced to give in and meet her gaze, only to be met with an expression of such blinding happiness that Touko almost had to close her eyes against the brightness of it.

Across the table, Noriko snorted, decidedly unladylike, into her tea. This, in turn, prompted Shimako to whip around to face her petite soeur, concern blatantly playing across her pretty features (and Noriko wished she wouldn't do that—wished she wouldn't care so _damn _much and only just not enough). The brunette reached out, gently touching Noriko's arm—an action that caused the latter to stiffen involuntarily—beneath the table. Once the initial shock had worn off, Noriko flushed even more brightly than her best friend, who smirked in satisfaction from her position next to her own onee-sama.

(Neither was aware in the slightest of Youko watching from her inconsequential seat off to the side. If they had been, they might have felt a shiver of foreboding run down their spines in response to her raised eyebrow and thoughtful expression.)

"Aww, is that any way to greet your elders, Sacchan?"

Sei's teasing tone broke both younger girls from their thoughts, and their attention was once again riveted to the front of the room, where Sei was reclining at the large bay window.

Sachiko appeared to tense at every angle—her jaw was clenched, fists tight at her sides, her eyes hard as the sapphires of Maria's heart. Still, she kept her composure—for the time being, at least.

After a long moment, presumably spent collecting herself, Sachiko sighed. "What are the two of you doing here, onee-sama?" she asked of Youko, who blinked several times, breaking from her reverie as the attention in the room shifted to her all at once.

"Ara," she said, quickly collecting herself and slipping back into her normal, somewhat teasing tone. "What a way to talk to your onee-sama, Sachiko." She raised one eyebrow as Sachiko flushed and, two seats away, Touko attempted to repress a smug smirk. Dark eyes flickered to the girl in question, who quickly wiped all traces of amusement from her features. "Sei and I have come here today to propose a vacation to commemorate yours and Rei-chan's graduation in a couple of months. Winter break is just around the corner—we thought it would be the perfect opportunity for a little retreat."

By this point in time, Shimazu Yoshino was all but bouncing in her seat, just barely sitting on the very edge of the chair while her onee-sama, Hasekura Rei, the Rosa Foetida, looked on anxiously. There was no doubt in anybody's mind (Rei's included) as to what was going through _her _head. If one were to look closely enough, one might even have caught a flash coming from her eyes.

_Chance…!_

Others' reactions were slightly less…pronounced, but intriguing nonetheless. Yumi seemed relatively eager, though her face was beginning to resemble a tomato due to Touko's hand gripping her own (and maybe it was just her imagination, the way it kept tightening as the meeting went on). For her part, Touko was biting the inside of her lip, the cogs in her brain turning at a magnificent pace. This could potentially be heaven or hell, depending on whether she could manage to spin the situation in her favor. Noriko was staring blankly down at the table, though her hands were wringing nervously just beneath it. Sachiko and Shimako were altogether unreadable.

Resting her chin on her intertwined fingers, Youko watched these reactions in moderate amusement, vaguely wondering whether she should invite Eriko along, just to make things that much more interesting.

"I…see," Sachiko finally said, finding her voice first. "Well, then, of course we will take part, if it is for our dear onee-samas."

"Try not to sound so excited, Sachiko," Youko purred, smiling enigmatically when her petite soeur whipped around, eyes flashing with restrained aggravation. "I'm glad that you feel that way, however," she continued, pushing off her chair and standing up straight, walking to the head of the table. "We were prepared to use force if necessary—I know how you tend to overwork yourself."

Sachiko huffed and reclaimed her seat, sulking for only a moment before she felt a hand grip her arm. She turned to smile tiredly down at Yumi, who was watching her with a mix of concern and poorly-concealed excitement. On her other side, Touko was glaring at the spot where Yumi's hand met Sachiko's arm, sore about loss of her onee-sama's hand beneath hers.

The eldest of the Chinesis sisters met the gaze of the youngest for just the briefest of moments, cocking her eyebrow just slightly, so that only Touko, who had known her for all her life, could detect it. Sachiko was, however, legitimately startled when she was met with a determined stare—a challenge, if she didn't know any better—and she felt her heart constrict and sink in her chest.

Because of _course_ she knew of Touko's feelings—it wasn't as if the girl did a particularly good job of hiding them, no matter how convinced she seemed to the contrary. And usually she never would have hesitated in bringing down any competition for Yumi's heart—however, Touko was different. As much as she hated the girl's stubborn determination, Sachiko loved the _girl_ to no end.

But did she love her enough to give up Yumi?

_Her _Yumi?

Sachiko grimaced (internally, of course, because Sachiko was, after all, a lady, and ladies don't grimace). There was little in this world that she hated more than this feeling of helplessness—of being unable to control anything around her. She needed Yumi more than anything, but how _could_ she take her, when Touko needed her just as much, if not more?

But despite the arranged marriage and the rigorous training and the anything-for-the-family shtick, Sachiko had been spoiled all her life, and as is often the way it goes with spoiled children who grow up, she had always been (and would always be) just a little bit selfish. If Touko wanted Yumi…if she wanted to take her away, if she thought she could be better for her (and Sachiko knew that, really, she would, though she'd never admit it)…Sachiko wouldn't forbid it, not like she would if it were Sei or Kanako.

But she wouldn't give up so easily.

* * *

"A boyfriend? _You_?"

Noriko scowled at the drill-haired girl walking beside her. "What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

Touko shrugged, quickening her pace, but not before aiming a mischievous smirk in the other girl's direction. Noriko rolled her eyes and lengthened her own steps to keep up with Touko. She honestly didn't know why she put up with her—it was only months of experience in dealing with her mood swings that kept Noriko from taking her teasing to heart. Touko was _always_ just a little bit of a bitch, but the truly sharp words had lessened in frequency, to the point where they only really came out when Touko was truly hurting.

"What's so weird about it, anyway?"

"I never said anything was weird about it."

Noriko scoffed, pulling to a halt and folding her arms over her chest. "_Touko_…"

"It's just that, you know, it's a blatant plot to make Rosa Gigantea jealous. It's like, not even subtext anymore, you're being so obvious." Touko shrugged once again, flouncing out in front of Noriko and spinning on her heel to face her. "It's just…_text_." She cocked her head, curls bouncing in a deceptively adorable manner.

She was _still_ wearing that infuriating smirk.

_The nerve…this from a girl who was, not minutes ago, sulking like a child whose favorite toy had been stolen all because her onee-sama was paying attention to someone else… _"Because _you're_ one to talk," Noriko snapped back, her patience with the brunette wearing dangerously thin, rendering her more or less incapable of biting her tongue. "If you think Rosa Chinesis doesn't see how you look at Yumi-sama…"

Touko seemed to deflate, and Noriko felt just a twinge of guilt (just a twitch, really, because Touko really was kind of a bitch). She knew better than to snap back at Touko's teasing—knew it was just a façade to try and protect herself from feeling the emotions warring inside of her.

"Sorry," Noriko muttered, somewhat reluctantly.

"No, you're right," Touko admitted, shoulders slumping dramatically. Noriko had learned fairly quickly that the difference between Touko acting and Touko being honest was that her honest actions seemed almost stupidly exaggerated, likely because of her inexperience in actually dealing with them. "I know she does. But what can I do about it? Even if I started being more conspicuous, she already knows, so it wouldn't do any good."

She shrugged once again before perking back up (or at least putting on a convincing act of it) and spinning back around to face their classroom (although Noriko wasn't entirely sure how they had gotten this far already). "Anyway, we're not talking about _me_. We're talking about _you _and your desperate ploy for attention from your precious _o-nee-sa-ma_," Touko sing-songed, hands clasping her book bag behind her back as she twirled into the room with Noriko hot on her heels.

"It's _not _a ploy for attention!" Noriko defended hotly, dropping her bag loudly onto her desk beside the drill-haired girl. "What's so weird about a high school girl dating?"

"Um, the fact that you're gay?"

"I am _not_ gay!"

The hush that descended over the classroom then was one that really had to be seen (or, rather, heard) to be believed. Taking deep breaths in an attempt to gain control over her emotions, Noriko didn't notice every pair of eyes in the classroom staring at her until she glanced up and caught sight of Touko, who was hunched over in her desk, shoulders shaking violently, her face completely hidden in her arms. It took her a long moment to realize that Touko wasn't crying at all—she was _laughing._

And then, all at once, she noticed the stares, and she all but leapt back, hands raised in denial. "No, not like that!" she defended loudly. "I mean, yeah, but…I'm really not, I swear!"

Another moment of stunned silence, and the classroom volume slowly began to rise once more, freeing the two girls to continue their conversation.

"_Damnit, _Touko!" Noriko growled when the girl finally emerged, looking on the verge of tears, from behind her arms. "I don't know why I put up with you." Then she sighed, massaging her temples with her right hand. "Just…whatever. I meant it, okay? I'm not. I'm not denying anything about how I…you know…_feel_ about her, or anything. I'm just not _gay_. I like guys, too. And girls. And..." She fumbled over her words for a moment, brow furrowing. This was starting to sound a little iffy on her part. "And Shim- I mean, onee-sama."

_Quite _iffy.

"Slut."

Noriko ground her teeth, willing herself not to strangle the girl, who had, apparently, decided to deal with her own problems by distracting herself with Noriko's (apparently hilarious) ones. Touko was a terrible friend- then again, though, it wasn't as though Noriko were winning any awards. It was how they worked-they vented to each other, teased each other and somehow it got them through. They _did_ love each other, very much, in a roundabout kind of way.

Still, if the head sister happened to walk in on one of their 'arguments'...

"_Touko…_"

"So you admit you _love _the Rosa Gigantea?"

"You know, Touko," Noriko began, glaring at the girl from beneath her heavy bangs, "one of these days, Rosa Chinesis is going to kill you. And when that happens, don't expect me to cry at your funeral."

The actress merely scoffed, slumping down in her seat and resting her feet on the basket beneath the chair in front of her—her typical 'learning' pose. Noriko rolled her eyes, taking Touko's silence as the conversation having been ended, and turned to the front of the room, herself.

Touko didn't know what she was talking about.

Well, maybe a little bit. But what were the chances of Shimako caring if Noriko got a boyfriend, anyway? At least Noriko will have found someone else (someone she had a chance with) to focus on. It was a win-win situation, whatever the outcome.

At least, that's what she told herself. After all, having someone to hold her would be better than having no one, right?

_ Right, but then why does it feel so sneaky?_

* * *

"_Interesting."_

"Isn't it, _isn't it_?"

"Shut up, Sei."

Tucking a stray strand of ebony hair back into place, Youko ducked away from her mischievous blonde cohort, pressing the iPhone to her ear with one slender shoulder.

_"Missed you, Sei!" _

The sugary, mocking tone rang out loud enough for the blonde to hear, causing Youko to wince and roll her eyes at the same time.

"Back at ya, Dekochin!"

"_…"_

"Alright, that's enough," Youko cut in before Eriko could deliver one of her quintessential, quick-tongued comebacks. Pushing Sei's face away with one hand and grabbing her phone with the other, she continued, "Anyway, that's how it is. We just thought you might want to tag along—after all, it's Rei-chan's celebration, too."

_"…"_

"And it's gonna be hilarious!"

_"I'll take the next plane out."_

With an audible sigh, Youko dropped her phone back into her purse.

_With friends like these…_

"Must you encourage that attitude of hers, Sei?"

"Oh, let up, Youko-_chwaaan_," Sei crooned, flinging a heavy arm over her friend's neck, oblivious to the latter's subsequent, mildly out of character blush. "You're starting to sound like Sachiko."

"Fine, Sei. Have it your way."

"That's what she said."

"…"

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Nura de Mithlond: Thank you! I really appreciate that you took the time to review even though English isn't your native language :) If I tried to write a review in Spanish (only other language I even moderately speak)…well, it would be a mess. I'm glad you liked the prologue, and I hope the rest continues to live up to expectations! And about the drama and angst…tell me about it! I mean, I have enough of that in my life, I don't need to be reading it, too. There may be smidges of angsting later on, but I promise, the main genres will continue to be romance and humor- only reason for any drama would be to help the storyline/pairings continue :P **

**ChiTownPanda: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for your input—in Marimite (unlike other fandoms), I tend to stick with more canon pairings because they're so great as is. I'm still torn between Sachiko and Touko, though, as I love both characters for Yumi. Other than that, though, I've pretty much decided to stick to 'canon' (or as close as the show ever got to canon). Thanks for your review, and I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

**vamp1001: Thanks! I won't be able to set up a regular update schedule like some authors, but I hope to get the chapters out at a good pace!**

**Guest: Thank you for the review! I agree with you on that—they both strike me as the jealous type (well, Sachiko IS, but, you know, whatever), so I can imagine them doing just that :P Noriko/Shimako is POSSIBLY my OTP, depending on the situation/fic :3**

**equastar: It's okay, I kinda am too, lol :P**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one—chapter two just needs a proofread :P Pretty please remember to review, guys, motivation and whatnot! :)**


End file.
